


Everlasting Moment

by peachaura



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaura/pseuds/peachaura
Summary: Phil actually planned to propose to Dan during the BONCAs when he called Dan up on stage, and everyone (all the youtubers) know exactly what was going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written shortly after the BONCAs so it's not exactly new (originally posted on my tumblr jewelphan)

Proposals. They come in all different shapes and forms, whether it’s a type of business proposal, a proposed idea for a project, or a marriage proposal. For Phil, it was the latter. Phil was planning on proposing to Dan at the BONCAs, to which he was currently at, sitting and waiting patiently for the awards show to start.

Mostly all the YouTubers knew what Phil was planning on doing, all except Dan of course. However, Phil was worried because he wasn’t exactly sure how he was to go about this, and he was getting more restless by the second. He knew he wanted to propose to Dan when they got on stage, preferably while accepting an award. But that was just it- what if they don’t get an award? Or maybe they do and he misses his chance? Shit, he was getting nervous.

Phil reached up towards his jacket pocket to check if the ring he had picked was still resting inside. Much to his relief, it was.

“Hey,” The quiet murmur of Dan’s voice made him jump slightly. “Are you alright? You seem tense.” Dan asked worriedly before placing his hand on Phil’s knee as if in reassurance.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little nervous.” Phil answered, not specifying why he was nervous.

“Just try and relax, you’ll be fine.” Dan gave him a soft smile before turning his attention back to the show.

Hearing Dan’s words and seeing his smile made him calm down a bit, it made him remember why he was doing this. It was because he loved the man sitting next to him, and in the end, it would all be worth it.

After Phil relaxed, the show seemed to be going by much faster and smoother than it was before, and now he was getting more excited than anything. Sure, he was still nervous, but it was the good kind of nervous. The kind of nervous that ran through his veins acting as a type of adrenaline rather than that on-edge and agitated type of nervous. The more the show went on, the more excited and adrenaline-filled he got. The next award he accepted would be the one where he proposed to Dan.

“Phil Lester.” His head snapped up towards the stage and his heart leapt out of his chest. This is it. Phil got up from his seat and started heading up to the stage. When he got up, he passed Dan and gave him a soft smile. Dan smiled in return and said a quick congratulations to Phil.

The closer Phil got to the stage, the more excited he got. His heart was skipping every other beat and his breath was slightly unsteady, but he didn’t care because the moment he was waiting for all night was finally here. The moment he would finally propose to Dan.

Then he suddenly realized: It wasn’t Dan who won the award, it was Phil, just Phil. He panicked for a second, he was almost certain this was the last award he would be nominated for, so he improvised. He said a few words as an acceptance of the award before adding onto it by saying, “-and, I’ve spent the majority of 2016 with another person: Dan Howell. I think it’s only fair he comes up here and shares it with me.”

Dan was hesitant at first but when Phil motioned for him to get up on stage, he was quick to oblige. When Dan was close enough, Phil set the award down on the podium before reaching into his jacket pocket to grab the ring. Dan gave him a questioning look as if to say what on earth are you doing? Phil smiled at the lost look on Dan’s face before showing him the ring and getting down on one knee.

The look of confusion quickly changed to one of shock and elation. Phil could hear the audience’s excitement, but he drowned it out and solely focused on Dan.

“Daniel James Howell, you have been my boyfriend for a long time, and my best friend for even longer. We’ve gone through so much together and we’ve shared so much of our life to the world. Would you do me the honor and share one last part of our life and marry me?”

The amount of time it took Dan to answer was barely a second, but it felt like forever. In that everlasting moment Phil took the instant to look at all his friends reactions. They all knew, but that doesn’t change the fact that it was exciting.

There was PJ, Dan and Phil’s longtime friend, he was giving Phil a soft and excited smile. He seemed so proud for both of them and it made Phil extremely happy.

There was Casper, he had a huge grin on his face and was giving Phil’s a thumbs up. Of course Casper would be the one to do something so strange as to give Phil a thumbs up at a time like this.

There was Jack and Dean, the two little fools, they seemed surprised even though Phil had told them about it. Despite their surprise, the grins on their faces were blinding and unbelievably happy.

There was Troye, he was smiling fondly at both Dan and Phil, and despite his laid back reaction, Phil could tell how happy he really was.

There was Zoe, she seemed overly excited, much like Jack and Dean. She had this look on her face as if to say, finally.

There were others too, but Phil could only look at so many of his friend’s reactions before Dan was saying what he had been dying to hear ever since he got to the BONCAs.

“Yes! Of course- of course I’ll marry you.” Dan exclaimed excitedly and he was giving Phil one of the most enamored smiles.

Phil quickly slipped the ring around Dan’s finger before getting up off his feet and kissing him passionately. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, and neither could Dan.

Phil gently pulled away, his forehead resting on Dan’s, “I love you.” He whispered.

Dan smiled, “I love you too, Phil.”


End file.
